


Carrying

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui carries Leo in her arms with Kanna following and they run towards Foleo. There will be more drabble's have different ideas, but in all of them there will be carrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrying

I do not own Fire Emblem Fates. I have yet to play the actual game (Hopefully will be able to buy Conquest tomorrow). There will be more drabble's have different ideas, but in all of them there will be carrying.

Kamui carrying Leo in her arms with great ease and Kanna right beside her. Both of them running towards Foleo. Leo's entire face flushed, hiding his face, and muttering about the injury not being that bad at all. Foleo blinks his eyes in confusion and wondered what is going on now.

"My dear sweet healing Foleo save your father! Leo it will be alright my precious love of my life! I shall not lose you!" Kamui shouted loudly.

"Big brother please save Papa! We need our papa!" Kanna cries out. Leo groaning and feeling completely embarrassed. "Don't worry papa the pain will fade soon for big brother is great at healing."

Foleo smiles while healing the small injury on his father. Kamui still tightly holding Leo in her arms and crimson eyes focused watching as Foleo did the healing. Kanna also watching the process. It only took a few seconds. 

"There all done." Foleo informed them. Kanna and Kamui looking relieved. She keeps Leo in her arms. 

"Heh as always you are as light as a feather. It is so wonderful holding you, Leo. I want to do this more often, heh." Kamui commented cheerfully and Leo's cheeks burning hot. "Aww this is bliss."

"You can put me down now." Leo told her. Kamui gently places him down. Kanna and Kamui at the same time hugged him. Kanna pulling Foleo into the hug. After a few minutes the hugging ended.

"Maybe I should learn a bit of healing." Kamui mutters to herself.

"Big brother can you teach me how to heal?" Kanna asks cheerful to Foleo.

"Hah, but of course." Foleo replies while smiling brightly. "I'll teach you." 

"The injury was not serious enough to require healing." Leo stated and he sighs to himself. "Thank you though, Foleo."

"It was no trouble, Father. Every injury should be healed whether it's major or tiny. For even tiny wounds can cause big time trouble if not taken care of properly." Foleo commented calmly.


End file.
